


Just Let Me Stay By Your Side

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Tao, First Love, Fluff, Genderswap, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, fem!baekhyun, fem!d.o., fem!luhan - Freeform, fem!suho, fem!xiumin, mention of former members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: [Self-Prompt/Gift Fic] It took ten years, a reunion and a much awaited dance for Minseok to finally have a closure on her first love.





	Just Let Me Stay By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone memory for so long and only then did I finally have courage to send this to Mod Cat (because this has a bit of snippets of some insecurity that I also have). Thank you to Mod Cat for being understanding and patient in waiting for this fic and cheers to another successful round.

_“May I have this dance?”_

_Baekhyun looked at the hand in front of her with a bashful smile and an adorable blush that were slightly obscured by the dimmed lights of the ballroom. Then she looked up and saw Yixing, all soft eyes and dimpled smile and it wasn’t that hard to figure out that she’s almost swooning inside._

_“Why not?”_

_The soft tunes the piano was emitting seemed to add some more magic on the already magical moment for Baekhyun. And then she was being led to the dancefloor that were littered by a handful of couples that were slowly dancing and swaying along the sweet medley. Soon enough, she and Yixing were perfectly blended within the crowd._

_And it was only then that Minseok’s forced smile faded._

_It felt as though she was watching a fairy tale unfolding itself, and she was on the very front row, witnessing firsthand how the charming and handsome Prince Yixing fell head over heels for the princess._

_Only, it wasn’t Minseok who was the princess, but her close friend Baekhyun._

_“You know, it could have been you.” Minseok suppressed a sigh as her best friend, Lu Han, nudged her gently – sympathetically._

_“But it couldn’t have been me, Lu, not when I’m just the ugly step sister in their fairy tale.” Minseok muttered, her sad eyes finally giving up on locating Baekhyun and Yixing on the dance floor._

_“It could never be me.”_

 

A small sound of triumph escaped Minseok as she finally unlocked the door to her apartment amidst the handful of grocery bags that were full to the brim. She quickly kicked off her shoes and strode inside her dark apartment, hurrying towards the nearest kitchen counter and dumping the grocery bags on its surface.

Then she flicked the lights on while stretching her aching back and only then did she noticed the scattered envelopes by her doorstep. She quickly took them, sifting through the envelopes that were obviously monthly bills. Minseok was about to toss them aside when a certain envelop caught her attention and it was obviously not a bill, judging from the intricate cream colored envelope.

It was an invitation.

She set aside the bills on a tabletop and walked towards the sofa with a racing heart. What are the possibilities that this invitation is of another wedding of one of her friends? Barely a year ago had she received one for Jongdae and Joonmyun’s and a few months before that was Howon and Dongwoo’s. Minseok started to mentally count her remaining unhitched friends.

Chanyeol was obviously having fun being a bachelor while reeling in girls for some one night stand every weekend. So it’s very unlikely that he’s suddenly getting hitched.

There was Tao and Kris, but she’s sure the couple won’t tie the knot soon, not when the two seems to be enjoying their careers for the meantime.

Jongin and Kyungsoo admitted to the group that they aren’t financially stable just yet to have their dream wedding and start their own family.

Of course who would forget Lu Han and Sehun, but Minseok was certain that Sehun hadn’t mustered up the courage to finally pull that ring buried deep in the couple’s dresser.

Then there was Yixing and Baekhyun.

Actually, Minseok never knew what happened to the two for the past few years. She never knew what happened to them, for they were the only ones who didn’t attend the same university that the rest of their group attended. Both moved out of the town they grew up and never got in touch for so long. The last time she saw them was on Graduation day and she’d rather not recall how _compromising_ their position was when she saw them.

Could it be that they’re still together after all this time?

“Please don’t let it be Baekhyun and Yixing’s wedding…” Minseok muttered before taking a deep breath and finally pulling out a scented and elegantly designed paper out of the cream envelope. Relief washed through Minseok for a second as she saw that the envelope did not contain a wedding invitation, but that relief quickly died down.

It was an invitation, albeit not a wedding one but to her high school reunion. Great.

You’d think that years after years, Minseok would get over her silly and petty crush over Zhang Yixing. But, oh boy was she wrong. Her crush never died and instead it only grew into something stronger and more unbearable as time passed by. And being inside the same circle of friends with Baekhyun and Yixing only sent Minseok’s heart crushing excruciatingly. At least the two of them were oblivious –too in love with each other to notice how their relationship was breaking Minseok apart.

And now as she held the invitation with her shaking hands, Minseok couldn’t decide if she’s ready to relive each and every memory she had from her high school years. And it wouldn’t help if Baekhyun and Yixing decided to drop by.

The shrill ringtone of her phone jolted her from her thoughts and she almost sighed when she saw Lu Han’s name blinking on the screen. With a hesitant swipe, she answered the call and she immediately regretted it.

_“You’re going to come right?”_

Lu Han’s voice was pressing, insistent, that Minseok was sure there’s no room for an argument.

“Lu I don–”

_“You’re going. You have to come with me because Sehun’s going to be on a business trip on that day.”_

Great.

“I’m pretty sure Tao and the others are coming. And besides we’ve been seeing each other every week on our mandatory group dates.” Minseok reasoned out, her eyes skimming on the invitation once more and trying to come up with an excuse to ditch the reunion in a few weeks’ time.

_“Oh come off it, Minseok. I perfectly know you spend your Saturday nights curled up on your sofa while watching reruns of FRIENDS. And while Chandler and Monica are cute and all, they can’t forever be your dates every Saturday night.”_

“Lu. I just… I don’t think…” 

_“Don’t you wanna know if Mr. Shim and Ms. Song eventually ended up together? And if Principal Choi is still as handsome as he was before? Or maybe what happened to Minho? I heard he got accepted on the national soccer team. Oh, and I was always curious what happened to Soojung. I wanted to confirm if the rumors of her being pregnant before graduation were true.”_

Yes, Minseok was curious, but would she risk it just so she could find out what happened to her teachers and other classmates? She thinks not.

“Lu Han…”

_“Is this… still about Baek and Xing?”_

Minseok did not need to reply, her silence enough to convey her anxiety about seeing the couple in their high school reunion. She heard Lu Han sighing from the other line.

_“Minseok, look, fat chance those two would turn up now. Nobody even knew their whereabouts since high school. And if they do…”_

“Then it’s time for me to have some closure.” Minseok sighed and ignoring the excited squeal from the other line. “Fine, Lu, you win.”

_“I know… so shall we shop for clothes to wear for this reunion? I mean, the theme’s ‘Senior Promenade’. Surely you won’t go cheesy and wear the ones you wore on our senior prom, if it still fits you, that is.”_

Minseok quickly snatched the invitation and read the details fully this time. She almost groaned as she read how the theme for the reunion is indeed Senior Prom and that the dress code should be something that you would wear on your Senior Prom.

“Shit, Lu, what have I gotten myself into?”

So much for having that much needed closure.

\--

“Pink or Red?”

Minseok blinked as she looked up at Tao who was holding a simple, off-shouldered red cocktail dress on her right hand and a pink halter top dress on the other.

“For whom?”

“Joonmyun. She called me earlier, told me to choose a dress for her since her doctor’s appointment won’t start until well in the afternoon.”

“Gee, I admire the trust Joonmyun gives you to choose her clothes.” Lu Han remarked dryly as she emerged from the dressing room with a few dresses on her arm.

“It just shows how she appreciates my fashion sense.” Tao smirked as she shook her hands once more. “Well? The pink one or the red one?”

“The red one, because I’ll definitely take the pink dress, thanks.” Lu Han then snatched the pink halter dress –that was quite revealing now that Minseok had looked at it closely– and skipped towards the dressing rooms once more.

“Bitch.” Tao muttered as she glared at Lu Han’s retreating back before turning towards a giggling Minseok. “So, found anything yet? I can help you if you want.”

Minseok shook her head and turned back towards the rack of clothes in front of her. Though there were tons of pretty dresses up for sale, it seemed like nothing looked good on Minseok. Maybe they were too pretty for her.

“I feel like they are all too pretty for me, you know. They wouldn’t suit me well.”

“It won’t suit you if you don’t think you’re pretty enough. It’s all just a matter confidence, honey.” Tao shrugged, starting to sift through the rack with a determined look and it made Minseok chuckle lightly. And then Tao was pulling a dress from beneath the rows upon rows of clothes.

“I’m not even sure I want to come.”

“You have to.” Tao muttered. “Not because of Yixing but for old times’ sake. Maybe you’ll find your much needed closure if you attend the reunion.”

Minseok doubted it. How was she supposed to tell Tao that the ‘old times’ sake’ she’s telling revolves around Zhang Yixing?

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

Minseok watched as Tao snatched her phone from her purse and scrolled a few times. It peaked Minseok’s interest as Tao seemed to be looking for something on her phone before she thrusted the dress – a royal blue mini dress –towards Minseok.

“Try it on, please?” Tao pleaded, momentarily looking up from her phone and gently pushing Minseok towards the dressing room. The latter though looked apprehensive yet was rendered helpless when Tao managed to push her into a vacant dressing room and shut the thick curtain close. She took a deep sigh, deciding to humor her friend and started stripping.

Soon Minseok found herself slipping the royal blue dress, a mini dress that ended just barely above her knees with a sweetheart cut top and silver beads accentuating her waist. One look at the mirror and Minseok was flooded with too much nostalgia that it brought her shaking in disbelief.

The royal blue dress was exactly the same dress she wore to her senior prom.

She turned once with her eyes solely on the mirror, the ends of the dress ruffling with her every movement and Minseok couldn’t help but let out a smile. Was it really almost a decade?

 “Well? Are you done yet?” Tao’s voice was muffled by the thick curtain but it certainly shook Minseok away from her thoughts. Soon after the curtains were ripped open and Minseok met Tao’s and Lu Han’s eyes on the mirror, their expressions showing shock to amused in a matter of a second. “Wow.”

“Puberty does wonders, isn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Minseok blushed as she stepped out of the dressing room bashfully. “I don’t think…it suits me anymore.”

Tao let out a sigh and turned Minseok back to the mirror on the small dressing room while Lu Han rolled her eyes at Minseok.

“Please, Minseok. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. Look at you, all slim waist and sharp jawline. There’s not even an ounce of baby fat on your face anymore.”

“Exactly. And if Yixing doesn’t notice you in that blue dress once again, I’m pretty sure there are others who would definitely notice you, and then you can finally move on from him.” Lu Han nodded as she sized up Minseok. “Gosh, how can you have a slim waist and a pair of more than average boobs?”

“And you don’t even have to work for this hourglass body of yours. So please, don’t think you’re not even the slightest beautiful just because Yixing didn’t spared you a glance, I know a handful of our classmates who would definitely ask you out on a date once they see you again. Go get dressed and the dress is on me and Lu. No buts.”

“Excuse me?” Lu Han exclaimed but her protests were quickly drowned out when Tao closed the curtains once more. Minseok was left to her own thoughts as she slowly slipped off the dress. It’s not that Minseok didn’t think she’s pretty, but she thinks her prettiness is just average compared to Lu Han’s youthful beauty or Tao’s mysterious allure. It was meager compared to Joonmyun’s comforting and warm features and definitely nothing compared to Kyungsoo’s piercing gaze and heart shaped smiles.

And let’s not get started with Baekhyun.

Maybe she doesn’t give enough credit to herself after all, not when she’s comparing herself to her friends. But it was reasonable enough. Back in school, it was never Minseok who boys seek out in their group. So she never thought that she was an eye catcher, and her non-existent love life for the past twenty eight years seemed to be a living proof of it.

She was never pretty, though she appreciates the effort her friends do to make her feel like she’s not an outsider in their pretty little group. Yet the truth will never change even though her friends weave up a thousand and one lies just so Minseok will believe that she’s attractive.

Not when the only person she had always wanted to notice her doesn’t even spare her a glance.

\--

To say that Minseok totally regretted going to the reunion was the understatement of the century.

The moment she arrived, she couldn’t even see where her friends are. And then there were the classmates that she knew by face but never by name who seemed to be too friendly all of a sudden.

Mr. Shim seemed to have ended up with Ms. Song – who goes by Mrs. Shim now and are blessed with two adorable (read: hellish) kids.

Principal Choi is still handsome, albeit a little bit older, and is now planning on settling down with his long time fiancée. 

Minho was still the charming man he was, and it seemed like he really got into the national team, if not for the small badge of the team’s insignia pinned on his chest.

Soojung seemed to have gotten pregnant, judging by the ten year old boy following her like her own shadow while she mingled with her friends.

The cheerleaders were still hyperactive and overly flirty with the jocks, and the jocks in return reveled in the attention and reciprocated the act.

There were also the popular people who seemed to still be trying to be the clique even after ten years and the nerdy ones who, even though they matured, seemed to be talking about computer games and other nerdy things.

It seemed like high school never really ended.

An hour or so of awkwardly greeting batch mates –and trying to remember their names, Minseok thought of just giving up and going home, but fate seemed to have another plan.

“Minseok? Oh my god, is that you?”

She felt her heart skip a beat as the ever so melodious voice called out to her. She contemplated whether to turn and greet a long lost friend or ignore said friend and go her merry (miserable) way. But being the kindhearted person that she is, Minseok found herself taking a deep breath and forcing herself to smile before turning around.

“Hey Baekhyun…”

The girl, well woman, never seemed to change. She still looked as dazzling as ever, the eyeliner ever so present under her eyes and accentuating their perfect almond shape and the rectangular smile that seemed to reel in boys was still there. Her emerald green dress seamlessly showed off her curvy hips –a trait Baekhyun had always been proud of and flaunted– and the color seemed to make her skin glow under the dim lights of the room. She was still naturally beautiful even with barely any make up compared to Minseok and the rather light make up she was wearing that night.

And then Baekhyun was grabbing her hands and squealing excitedly and Minseok couldn’t tell if she should be happy or not.

If Baekhyun is here, does that mean he’s here too?

“Oh my god, it’s been years! And look at you, you still look adorable, not even aging. I so envy you.”

_Oh, you don’t know how much **I** envy you, Baekhyun._

“Uh, thanks? I mean…you still look…beautiful.” Minseok stuttered, making Baekhyun wave her hand sassily. Then the latter was leading her to the nearest vacant table with excitement.

“Please, we both know that’s not true. Oh my god, ten years! How’s everyone? I’m really sorry I never got in touch. Are Lu Han and the others coming? Chanyeol, maybe?” There was a slight hopeful tone when Baekhyun said Chanyeol’s name, but Minseok shrugged it off as an effect of missing your friends for a very long time. After all, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had always got along so well among all of them anyway.

“Yeah, I think… you know how they are, always arriving late.”

“Some things never change, huh?” Baekhyun chuckled. “So, what’s up? God, I miss speaking Korean…”

“You missed speaking Korean?” Minseok furrowed her brows as she looked at the woman in front of her in confusion.

“Ah, yes. I went to live in China for the past ten years, you know, an impulsive and childish decision with Yixing back then. Still made me question how fast my parents agreed to the idea, but they have always favored Yixing out of all of my boyfriends. But we’re back for good and I’m still sorry I wasn’t able to inform you guys, but I’m pretty sure Yixing told Kris then. Hasn’t he told you guys?”

Oh. So she seemed to elope with Yixing. Minseok felt waves upon waves of heartbreak that she had buried for so long crashed upon her. The wounds reopened and the pain was once again fresh. And the party hasn’t even started. Her eyes unconsciously traveled towards Baekhyun’s long fingers and found them void of any rings, but before she could contemplate on it, Baekhyun was already talking once more.

“Speaking of the guy, ugh, I bet he got stuck in work again. I wish Yixing would arrive early, gosh heaven only knows how much he missed you all. But anyway, how are _you_ and the guys? I heard Joonmyun and Jongdae got married? Oh my god, I still can’t believe it, I mean they never seemed to be likely to date back then.”

Minseok wanted to tell Baekhyun that she was wrong, and that she would have noticed if she stayed and watch the two grow out of their awkward shells and finally admitted to themselves that they liked one another, she so badly wanted too, if not for the fact that Baekhyun had just told her that Yixing was probably on his way now. It sent warning signals on her mind that told her to abort whatever god damned mission she has.

Zhang Yixing is on his way, and Kim Minseok might not be that ready to face him again.

“Minseok? Are you alright?”

“Oh…uh, yeah. I mean, yes they got married just a year ago. Joonmyun’s actually pregnant.”

“Oh my god. I really missed everything. Ugh, and how about Kyungsoo and Tao? And Lu? Gosh I miss that bitch so much.” Baekhyun whined and it should have been cute, because Lu Han was indeed a bitch in her own way but Minseok was too distracted.

“Well, look who decided to show up.” 

Minseok, for once, was thankful that finally some of her friends showed their asses to this party. She watched how Baekhyun squealed and engulfed an indifferent Kyungsoo in a bear hug while the latter looked like she’s about two seconds away from stabbing Baekhyun just so she could free herself. But Minseok knew Kyungsoo didn’t mean it, not when her eyes seemed bright as she returned the hug reluctantly.

And then Baekhyun was turning to Jongin, tried to make him fluster but obviously the guy outgrew the trait, especially when he was a Casanova in college before he finally captured the elusive heart of Kyungsoo.

“You okay?” Minseok turned to see Kyungsoo with her usual stoic face, yet her eyes mirroring concern as she sat beside her and squeezed her hand gently. A sad smile made its way towards Minseok’s lips as she squeezed back on Kyungsoo’s hand.

_I’ll be fine._

Soon enough their friends started showing up. Tao quickly and excitedly bounced off towards Baekhyun and chatting up with the woman while Kris had the decency to look a bit guilty, admitting that he couldn’t remember Yixing telling him something the night before Baekhyun and Yixing left for China since he was quite drunk that night. Joonmyun and Jongdae showed not too long after, with Baekhyun hugging Joonmyun and gushing over the now prominent bulge on her tummy while exchanging usual playful banter with Jongdae. Chanyeol followed, surprising Baekhyun by hugging the daylights out of her and spinning her around, earning a halfhearted punch and a long hug from the girl. And then finally Lu Han and Sehun (who was allegedly forced to reschedule his business trip) arrived and exchanged excited pleasantries with their long lost friend.

And though it was nice and all to watch them interact with Baekhyun, it was unnerving how everyone seem to send Minseok a questioning look.

_Are you okay?_

And she was so close to cursing all of them and telling them that she was freaking alright.

Only she wasn’t.

The table was quickly occupied, with only one seat left and Minseok half wished it would remain empty until the night ends. A soft nudge beside her and Minseok glared at Lu Han who had her eyebrow cocked.

“I’m fine, Lu Han.”

“Are you really?”

Thank heavens the hosts seemed to sense it was the time to start the program, and all the chit chat and concerned looks finally ceased, but the anxiety never left Minseok, not even after Principal Choi welcomed them with a rather reminiscent yet funny opening remarks, nor after a slideshow of compiled photos of their batch and certainly not when the food was finally served. And it didn’t calm Minseok a bit to have Baekhyun sitting beside her and engaging her in small talk every now and then.

And just when she thought that the empty seat on the other side of Baekhyun would remain empty for the rest of the night, fate decided to draw out its trump card.

Zhang Yixing looked almost the same, but the past years had been good to him. Gone were the lanky shoulders and were replaced by broad ones and his gangly limbs were evened out and toned in the right places that was only defined more with that button up and form fitting slacks. His hair was still the same messed up ones, though now short, and his face outgrew his childish and charming features in exchange for the matured and handsome ones.

Minseok visibly stiffened when he finally saw their table, their eyes meeting while the guy flashed a dimpled smile as he half jogged towards them. She ignored the looks that she received from her friends, especially from Tao and Lu Han, not when Yixing was so close and his smile growing wider with every step he took. And certainly not when their eyes never broke contact.

Could this be it? That magical moment that Minseok had always been waiting for?

But her bubble quickly burst even before it could soar, because just when Yixing was barely a few steps in front of her, her vision was obscured by Baekhyun standing up. And then Yixing was leaning and kissing Baekhyun on the cheek tenderly.

“Well, I thought you’d ditch us, you know.”

So much for hoping.

“Sorry, got caught up in work again…” The sound of Yixing’s voice made Minseok’s heart skip a beat and tore apart all at the same time. She willed down the tears welling up in her eyes because, _fuck, it’s been ten years Kim Minseok, it’s time to move on from Zhang Yixing_.

The gazes were all heavy, and Minseok is still thankful that Baekhyun and Yixing are still as oblivious as ever and finally Kris –bless his soul– took the chance to avert everyone’s gazes to the newcomer.

“Yixing! Man, I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

Kris’s booming voice seemed to create a domino effect, and soon the guys were greeting Yixing and asking him things and other boy stuffs, yet the rest of the girls were still sending her furtive glances that Minseok chose to ignore.

“Minseok, how have you been?” It had been too late to realize that Yixing was already sitting on his chair, on the other side of Baekhyun, and smiling at her. Her mind quickly shut down and all she could manage was smile (which, in her opinion, looked more like a grimace) while Lu Han kicked her shin under the table.

“Oh, she’s very fine, Yixing. Never been better.” Lu Han answered in her behalf, eyes glancing over Minseok with a piercing glare that clearly told her to _move the fucking on_.

“She seems to be out of it, I mean you’ve been a bit…spaced out? Are you sure you’re okay, Minseok?” Baekhyun asked worriedly as Minseok watched how she transferred some of her untouched food on Yixing’s empty plate. It looked all too natural for them. But the absence of a ring on Yixing’s fingers bothered Minseok once more.

Were they not married yet?

“Oh, I’m…fine. Just a bit shaken. Must be because of work.” Minseok managed to utter and she hoped the couple bought her lame excuse. She thought she saw Yixing glancing at her with a worried look but it was all too gone in an instant.

Probably a figment of her imagination.

“Or probably because of some unfinished business…ow!” Chanyeol hissed as he glared at Kyungsoo. Then Joonmyun was smiling pleasantly and proceeded to start a conversation to steer away from Chanyeol’s sudden outburst. But the words never sunk in Minseok’s mind, not when her eyes never seemed to avert from how Baekhyun would fuss over Yixing; telling him which food tastes good, wiping a spot on the guy’s chin and dusting off imaginary dusts on those shoulders and fuck, Minseok wished it was her doing those things. And the worst of all are the smiles the two of them share with each other, something so bright and warm and loving and–

“Could you get any more obvious?” Lu Han suddenly hissed from beside her, and as Minseok turned, she could see Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin looking at her with concern in their eyes. Minseok could only feel slightly irritated at them because of all the things she needed right now, it’s definitely not pity.

“Shut up.”

And then the hosts were announcing that the dancefloor is now open, and that by the end of the night they would choose the homecoming queen just for old time’s sake. Could they get any more clichéd?

An upbeat music started to echo through the speakers and bounce through the walls and Minseok watched how Jongdae playfully asked Joonmyun to dance, that was soon followed by Kris and Tao (though it looked like Kris was being forced). Jongin received a glare when he asked Kyungsoo but the girl agreed anyway.

“For old time’s sake?” Minseok barely heard Yixing’s voice from the loud music and she tried not to turn her head towards the couple, the operative being tried. It felt like she was back on that night ten years ago, Yixing offering his hand to Baekhyun while the girl had a smile on her face.

“Why not?”

And a thousand and one needles pierced Minseok’s already broken beyond repair heart as she watched Yixing leading Baekhyun towards the already crowded dancefloor.

“You know, I could always ask you to dance, if you like.” Minseok looked up to see Chanyeol now sitting much nearer to her.

“Or I could.” Sehun piped in and, god, bless these two guys’ souls. Minseok let out a soft chuckle, one out of pain rather than mirth before shaking her head.

“I’m okay…”

“Are you sure?” Lu Han asked once more, eyes knowing as she looked right into Minseok’s soul. “Minseok, it’s been years, you of all people said it could never be –”

It was too much, and Minseok decided she’s had enough.

She found herself standing up, chair screeching behind her and thank heavens the music was so loud to mask the noise it just made. But it still sent Minseok wincing a bit. Her remaining friends shot her a curious look that she returned with an indignant stare.

“I think…I think I’m going out for a bit of fresh air.”

And before they could react, before her tears threaten to fall from her eyes, she quickly turned and half sprinted towards the nearest exit.

So much for that freaking closure she needs.

\--

The humid spring air effectively cooled down Minseok’s overheated body. She thanked the heavens that the exit she went through led straight out of her high school gymnasium and towards the deserted area of the campus parking lot. She took a deep breath and slumped down towards the nearest bench, legs shaking from her sudden outburst.

As soon as she got settled in, she bent down and took of her shoes. Her feet seem to have been cursing her and now she knew that no sensible woman should half sprint towards the nearest exit while wearing a pair of three inch stilettos. But the ache present on her feet was nothing compared to the pain in her heart that seems to increase tenfold with every beat it takes.

She knew she shouldn’t have attended this reunion.

“You know, for someone who’s wearing those killer shoes, you sure do walk fast.” Amidst her blurry vision –fuck, when did her tears start to form?–, she could make out the tall figure of Chanyeol who was hovering over her in all his crisp white button up and fitted black slacks. Minseok furiously wiped her tears and tried to hide her sniffles, make-up be damned.  

“I…I’m sorry. Is there anything you need?” Minseok choked out in between sobs and was half startled when warm hands pried her own hands away from her face and saw Chanyeol kneeling in front of her with a sad smile on his face. Then he took his handkerchief and started to gently wipe her tear stricken, make-up smudged face.

Thank heavens she was just wearing light make up, no eyeliners and mascara that would definitely ruin her already unattractive face.

“I just wanted to tell you that you should definitely give credit to yourself.” Chanyeol muttered in that low voice of his as he wiped the last stains on her cheeks. “And that I perfectly know how you feel.”

Minseok sniffed and chuckled lightly and tried to kick Chanyeol but failing miserably. The chuckles soon turned into fresh sobs and then she was engulfed in a warm hug that only sent her into a bout of sobs. She was sure she’s already staining Chanyeol’s button down shirt yet she couldn’t stop the tears that racked her whole body.

“I know how you feel, how close you are to someone you’ve always wanted yet couldn’t have them. I know, Minseok. I’ve been chasing her, longing to be the one beside her for the last ten years but she’s always been smitten with somebody else. Even went as far as elope with this guy towards another country and not even bothering to tell me, her _best friend_.”

“Is that…is that the reason why you go sleeping around?” Minseok looked up from the embrace as Chanyeol chuckled lightly. He ran his thumbs across Minseok’s cheeks to wipe her tears once more.

“Sort of. We have different ways to cope up with heartbreak. I go around sleeping with people I don’t even remember names when I woke up the morning after, and you tend to keep everything inside you and pretend you’re alright on the outside. And I won’t say that you should stop and try to move on because that would be the greatest irony the world would ever hear from me. But do know that we’re here for you, and that when we say you’re more than what you think you are, please believe us. Please believe me.”

Chanyeol leaned forward and planted a soft, loving kiss on Minseok’s forehead. It made Minseok smile the first genuine one that night.

“Thanks, Chanyeol. And I want to say that you can stop sleeping around, you know. We can always…hang around and watch FRIENDS.”

“I’m trying not to. Haven’t had for quite a few weeks, and I might have to take you up on that offer.”

“Then that’s good.”

“Wanna go back? Have a dance or two before we call it a night?” Chanyeol smiled as he stood before playfully bowing like a prince charming and offering his hand. Whichever girl that would finally mend Chanyeol’s broken heart would be very lucky, and that it is Baekhyun’s loss that she didn’t chose Chanyeol.

Then again, Baekhyun was already as lucky as she could be to snag Zhang Yixing.

The girl would’ve accepted if not for the fact that she was still shoeless and a sound of a cough from behind them. Chanyeol quickly straightened up, his playful demeanor gone and was replaced by a guarded posture. Minseok’s smile quickly faded.

“Baekhyun’s been looking for you, Chanyeol.” It didn’t took a genius to know that it was Yixing who found them on a rather clichéd position that was commonly found on rom-coms nowadays.  Chanyeol turned and sent a half glare towards Yixing who had an eerily blank façade.

“Tell her I’ll be there–”  

“Like now, Chanyeol. This instant.”

Minseok swore that Chanyeol’s fists were clenched so hard there would be wounds on it for sure. The tall guy then turned to Minseok with a concerned look that Minseok shrugged with a small smile.

“Go, I’ll just wear my shoes and be there.” Minseok smiled and persuaded a hesitant Chanyeol inside. She resisted the urge to wince when she saw how Chanyeol bumped Yixing on his way, and it was definitely not in a friendly way.

Minseok then averted her eyes from Yixing and bent down, reaching for her shoes and was about to slip them on when a pair of hands beat her to it. Her eyes dared to look up and her heart skipped a beat and time stood still when she met Yixing’s eyes while the man was in the same exact position as Chanyeol earlier. Before she could even snap herself out of her reverie, Yixing was already reaching for her foot and carefully slipping it inside her awaiting shoe. And then he was doing the same on her other foot, and if Minseok’s heart skipped a beat earlier, you could guess how hard it was thrumming now against her chest.

She must have gone dead and went straight to heaven to be even experiencing this.

“All done, little miss Cinderella.” Yixing suddenly smiled at her, still kneeling in front of Minseok on one knee. The music was barely muffled by the walls of the gymnasium and a shiver of nostalgia ran up Minseok’s spine as the familiar tune of a piano echoed through the still night. “Now would she want to have a dance with this humble peasant?”

Minseok wanted to argue, that she wasn’t Cinderella for she was the ugly stepsister, and that Yixing wasn’t a peasant at all. That he was the prince and his real Cinderella must be waiting for him inside. But her mind quickly went blank as she looked at the hand offered in front of her and the hopeful expression on Yixing’s face.

How could she say no to that? And besides, she should indulge with this once in a lifetime chance (never mind the heart break that would come after) before she tries once more to forget Zhang Yixing.

It’s as if her hand had its own mind as it slowly reached for Yixing’s hand and soon she was being pulled up from her seat. His warm hands guided hers towards his shoulders before those very warm hands rested on the curve of her waist.

Minseok didn’t know when they did started swaying along the music, but she found herself slowly stepping in the tune of the soft melody with Yixing guiding Minseok. It felt as though she was in her own fairy tale, much better than Cinderella’s or even Belle’s dance with their respective partners. She didn’t minded if they looked silly swaying on the dark and empty parking lot with nothing but cars as their witnesses. Everything felt perfect, looked perfect, as Yixing never tore his gaze away from Minseok’s eyes.

The only downside to this was that this magical moment will end in a rather unpleasant way, just like how the clock chimed midnight for Cinderella, or how the news of her father’s ill situation interrupted Belle from her dance. Minseok tried not to think about what her ending would be.

“Baekhyun and I…we broke up years ago.”

Well that wasn’t how Minseok imagined the end to this dance.

“I…I’m sorry…?”

Yixing let out a soft chuckle and Minseok swore her knees would have given up on her, if not for the strong hold that Yixing has on her waist. Come to think of it, it seemed like those hands have been pulling her closer.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It was bound to happen.” Yixing flashed a sad smile before he continued. “Yes, we’re together physically, but we both know our hearts and minds are left here in Korea, where somebody else holds them. We realized we’re both better off as friends. And besides, it has always been obvious how Baekhyun loves Chanyeol more than just a best friend.”

“But…but the gestures…”

“Natural habit, I guess…”

Minseok couldn’t believe it. The loving gestures and warm smiles were nothing but natural habits that were not shaken off easily. And then Minseok realized that Baekhyun and Yixing broke up because they wanted somebody else. Great, now she has to watch as Yixing pursues another girl in front of her eyes. Good thing that at least Chanyeol’s affection wasn’t really one sided as he had always thought of.

“Minseok?” Minseok swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in her throat as she looked up and met Yixing’s eyes once more. One of his hands left her waist to cup her cheek and the touch sent jolts of heat prickling against her skin. All she could focus on is Yixing’s eyes and the hand on her cheek that she didn’t even noticed that they have stopped swaying.

“There’s no one else, right?”

The question caught Minseok off guard. Was Yixing asking her if she’s dating someone? Or was she just imagining things and overthinking once more?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Yixing suddenly and slowly leaned forward, as if giving her time to back off. But who was she kidding? She wanted this all her life, why back down now, right? And maybe she’s just overthinking and just assuming and–

The soft lips moved against hers again and again in a slow and endearing dance until she gave in, her mind thinking no more.

\--

Their lips never broke apart as soon as they entered the elevator that would lead them towards Yixing’s apartment. It never did as Yixing pushed her against the door while trying to unlock it. And it certainly never parted as Yixing blindly led Minseok towards the bedroom of his dark apartment while he unzipped her royal blue dress and let it fall off somewhere on the floor.

And besides, it’s not like Minseok wanted their lips to part, anyway.

It only parted when Yixing gently pushed her down his bed, swiftly taking off his button up polo and undershirt beneath before he leaned in again latched his mouth against Minseok’s parted and awaiting one.

\--

The sun was already high up the sky when Minseok decided to open her eyes. She could clearly tell she was sore down in between her legs but it’s not like she didn’t want it to happen anyway. It was a beautiful blur, what happened the previous night, and all Minseok could remember was that sinful mouth against every inch of her skin, as if marking her as his, as they made love over and over again (because Yixing insisted, to make up for lost time he says) until the sun rose.

She slowly rolled over her side, the arm around her waist unconsciously pulling her closer and it sent a small smile to her kiss-swollen lips. Her hand quickly went up and proceeded to rub at the arm gently until it became relaxed. Minseok had found out that Yixing was a clingy cuddler and she almost squealed in delight, if not for the open mouthed kisses that he placed on her slender neck.

What do you know, the manly Zhang Yixing is a big cuddle-craver.

After making sure that Yixing was lulled back to sleep behind her, she slowly reached for her purse sitting idly on the bedside table and checked her phone. Unsurprisingly there were tons of missed calls from her friends and a handful of text messages too. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Yixing was sleeping, she decided to read each and every one of the messages.

 

**_From: Joonmyun  
9:58 PM_ **

_I got your give away souvenir; feel free to drop by any time at home and you can take Yixing with you._ _J_

 

**_From: Jongdae  
10:00 PM_ **

_Use protection, you guys.  And tell Yixing the boys planned to have a round or two of basketball next Saturday._

**_From: Kyungsoo  
10:10 PM_ **

_Details, Minseok. I mean it. See you, honey._

**_From: Jongin  
10:11 PM_ **

_You better answer that phone of yours, Lu Han’s turning into a momzilla with every call that gets ignored._

**_From: Lu Han  
10:15 PM_ **

_God damn it woman. And you have to steal the spotlight from me by running away with your prince charming. Oh yes, I won homecoming queen. But all our friends seem to be too preoccupied because you and Yixing are missing. I hate you sometimes. Where the fuck are you?_

**_From: Sehun  
10:16 PM_ **

_Minseok, please answer the phone._

**_From: Tao  
11:30 PM_ **

_Oh. My. God. I am so gonna shop for your wedding dress! And_ _the theme will be royal blue too! Oh I can already see it!!!!_

**_From: Kris  
11:40 PM_ **

_Tao’s saying you’re getting married. Please tell her the truth so I can peacefully sleep._

**_From: Lu Han  
12:15 AM_ **

_Fuck you, really._

**_From: Lu Han  
12:45 AM_ **

_Ok, fine, I couldn’t hate you anyway.  I just want details, okay? I’m pretty sure Yixing’s good. I mean he’s a dancer too, and Sehun’s one as well and god those hips are–_

 

Too much information. Trust Lu Han to send a text message like that.

**_From Chanyeol:  
1:50 AM_ **

_Sorry Minseok, can’t make it on that FRIENDS marathon you offered. Baek and I had plans and arfdzcxgdfdfI’ll seeqwegdhgfenl you soonsfdfjh._

 

Oh god, did Chanyeol just sent her a text while clearly having sex?

 

**_From: 0185-xxx-xxxx  
3:00 AM_ **

_Minseok! I took your number from Chanyeol’s phone. Just wanted to say that Yixing’s a bit sensitive on his neck and if you suck on that certain spot just a little bit–_

Minseok felt her cheeks blush and she quickly closed the last message, very certain that it was from Baekhyun. A groan rumbled from behind her and she felt those arms around her waist tighten their hold on them. And then she felt feather light kisses on her shoulder that’s quickly going up her neck.

Great, Yixing’s awake.

“You’re not cheating on me already, are you?” He murmured sleepily and it took all of Minseok’s self-control not to moan out loud.

“N-no…silly. I was just reading…messages…”

Those lips were gone in an instant and hands were untangling themselves to reach for the phone in Minseok’s hands.

“I know. Was just teasing you…” Yixing chuckled sleepily before he placed the phone back on the bedside table before he gently turned Minseok to face him. Minseok, on the other hand, found herself smiling and tangling her fingers on Yixing’s soft locks.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

Kisses in the mornings are great, Minseok concluded.

“What are you going to do today?” Yixing asks as soon they parted from the numerous gentle kisses that they can’t seem to get enough of.

“Nothing…just gonna watch rerun episodes of FRIENDS later…”

“Can I join you?”

“Of course, silly. But it won’t be until seven this evening.”

Okay, Minseok was officially reduced into a sappy, giggly teenage girl in front of her longtime crush (well, boyfriend, judging from the activities and words exchanged the previous night. And she can’t help the warm feeling seeping inside her whenever she tells herself that Yixing’s _her boyfriend_. _Boyfriend._ ).

“Well…” A boyish smirk made its way towards Yixing’s lips and it sent shivers up Minseok’s spine. “I could think of ways to pass time…”

And before Minseok could complain, Yixing was already on top of her, lips already working their magic and rendering Minseok incoherent for the next few hours.

\--

**_To: Chanyeol  
5:15 PM_ **

_It’s okay, Chanyeol. Found somebody else to watch FRIENDS with. Have fun with Baekhyun. And tell her thanks._ _J_

**_From: Chanyeol  
5:17 PM_ **

_For what?_

**_To: Chanyeol  
5:20 PM_ **

_Girly things you wouldn’t want to know._

\--


End file.
